Final Destination: Club Chaos
by TigressLuver
Summary: What if your friend wanted to celebrate you 21st birthday in the newest club in the city? Would you go? I'm sure you'd enjoy yourself. It's do DIE for. M for language and some scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Final Destination: Club Chaos

CAST LIST:

Jessica Brown: (Main Character) Straight A college student.

Jake Allen: (Jessica's boyfriend) Basketball athlete, dreams to be in the NBA.

Domonic Bell: Rude Jock who would do anything to escape Deaths Grand Design.

Sabrina Jackson: School's slut.

Adrian Thompson: Jake's brother and science genius.

Lexus Brooks: Varsity Cheerleader and Jessica's close friend.

Tatum Tate: Lexus' best friend.

Aidan Brown: (Jessica's Brother) College senior.

Ray Morris: Emo kid of the school.


	2. The invite

Final Destination: Club Chaos

It's Friday and everyone was pretty much relieved, taking a break from exams and projects sounded like a pretty good idea.

College Junior Jessica Brown, were one of the students who decided to stay on campus, to catch up on extra credit. Jessica was the type that didn't let her grades slip; anything under a 90 percent would kill her. She was in a trance, quickly typing her 5 page essay, about 3rd world hunger. Her dark locks bounced as she nodded in approval after each paragraph, her chocolate eyes followed after each typed letter. She was in the zone until Lexus barged in.

"Hey sexy!" she hollered.

Startled Jessica only smiled at her. Lexus Brooks was the example of what a movie star would look like, her perfect blonde hair matched with her illuminating skin and blue eyes. The only thing that never made sense was that she didn't have a boyfriend. Lexus plopped on Jessica's bed with a giant Hershey bar in her hand. "Watcha doin?" she asked with a mouthful of chocolate.

Jessica broke her focus. "I'm trying to finish my 5 page essay."

"On the weekend? You're so dry Jess! You should be planning for your party tomorrow!" Lexus rolled on her back.

"I'm not having a party." Jessica retorted.

"Oh yes you are! Come on! Your turning 21 and better yet you get to go clubbing with me and your friends!" Lexus whined.

Jessica kept typing.

Lexus got off the bed and walked over to her desk. "There is this new club that just opened a few miles from here."

"And?" Jessica asked unamused.

"Its one of the biggest clubs ever! They have a Luau room, a Night in Paris room, a Gogo, Disco, they even have Rio! All in one building! You have to go for your birthday!" Lexus begged. "Please!"

"What if I told you I didn't want to go?" Jessica asked.

"And what if I told you that I already invited everyone?" Lexus looked guilty.

"Why would you do that?" Jessica asked angrily.

"Because, I'm your best friend and you need some fun in your life! Come on just one night of the weekend is all I'm asking. Please?" Lexus pouted, the puppy dog face always seemed to work.

"Fine I'll go" Jessica gave in.

"Yes!" Lexus cheered. "Now save that project and let's go!"

"Where?" Jessica spun around in her office chair.

"Shopping duh, you just can't go to a new club with a dress you've already worn. That's trashy." Lexus fetched Jessica's purse and stood by the door. "You coming?"

Jessica rolled her eyes a bit, saved her essay and went out the door.

* * *

><p>Domonic Bell stayed at his parents' house while they were away for the week, he wasn't really supposed to be there, because he's been kicked out numerous times. To stay away from their bantering he decided to stay in the guest house nearby. He hooked up the Play station and slouched in his favorite game chair.<p>

A hand came out of nowhere and ruffled his dirty blonde hair; he looked up to see Sabrina.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked.

She smiled and sat in the sofa beside him. "You asked me to come over remember?" she crossed her legs exposing her pink Victoria Secret underwear.

"Sabrina not today." Domonic said while playing Fable.

"Why not? You said that yesterday, and the day before that! When the fuck is our time to fuck?" Sabrina asked angrily.

"When I'm not busy." Domonic said with his eyes glued to the screen.

Sabrina gave him a flirtatious smile and walked behind his gaming chair. She ran her hands down his chest, with her lips next to his ears. "How about when we get back from the club then?" She whispered.

"No." Domonic said.

"Then we might as well do it now." Sabrina put her hands on her hips.

"I don't feel like it Sabrina." Domonic sighed.

Sabrina stubbornly stepped in front of the widescreen TV.

"Fuck! Sabrina!" Domonic growled.

Sabrina just stared at him.

Domonic rolled his eyes in defeat, and put down his game console; but he didn't do anything else.

Sabrina victoriously smiled and climbed on top of Domonic, giving him thousands of kisses.

"Alright get off of me." Domonic said.

"Yay!" Sabrina skipped over into the master bedroom and closed the door.

The phone rang.

Domonic lazily walked over to the phone and answered. "Hello?"

Jake Allen put his phone on speaker. "Dude where are you?"

"Home? Why?" Domonic asked.

Jake pushed his slick hair back in frustration. "I thought you were coming over today, coach is pissed."

"Damn! I forgot! Ok hold on! I'll be there in ten minutes!" Domonic slammed the phone down.

Sabrina came out in her lingerie, with a lustful look on her face.

"Another time." Domonic said while searching for his keys.

Sabrina's face turned cold. "Fuck you!" she grabbed her jacket and marched out the door.

* * *

><p>Lexus and Tatum gazed at Jessica for a while, then back at each other.<p>

"She looks like a slut." Tatum said.

"Is she at least a decent slut?" Lexus asked.

"You guys this is so stupid!" Jessica moved away from the store mirror, she locked herself in the changing room and removed the tight and leathery short night dress.

"You're right we will find you another one!" Lexus called from outside, Jessica later heard her footsteps fading away. Half naked Jessica sat on the bench and searched her phone for new texts from Jake. None. A nervous feeling came to Jessica's mind but she shook it off, ignoring the feeling. Lexus threw something else over the changing room door. "Try that!" she yelled.

She picked it up and examined it the garment was loose fitting this time, a grey halter top with black skinny jeans. Jessica didn't bother to put it on, she picked the outfit anyway.

On the way back to campus, it started raining; Tatum and Lexus were too busy talking about the events that were going to happen at the club, the conversation made Jessica a little more nervous. She turned on her iPod to block the talk. Suddenly the club billboard came to view.

Jessica didn't really see the big deal about this club. 'It's just a bunch of people having fun.' She thought, but seeing it didn't make her feel quite right; she read the billboard during a red light, just a handsome guy with two younger looking girls. "Come party with us!" below the address. 3 miles off route 180. Jessica suddenly felt queasy after seeing '180' but she took that out her mind. Something was going to happen but she didn't know what.

* * *

><p>Let me know how you guys like it so far! CHEERS!<p> 


	3. Nerves

Pushing the door open, Jessica threw the shopping bag on her bed without looking. Deciding whether or not she wanted to continue her paper, she went through more text messages looking again for Jake. Giving up she called her brother instead.

After a few rings Aidan finally picked up.

"What?" he asked annoyingly.

"Have you heard from Jake?" Jessica asked.

"He and his basketball buddies are in the gym, why?" he asked, but that's all Jessica needed to know. She hung up.

Jessica threw on her school sweat jacket and went outside. The air was cold and icy; it stung her lungs every time she inhaled. walking across an empty school courtyard seemed weird, and silent like a total ghost town. Passing a statue of a lion a sudden smell of rubber and sweat came by, the gym was closer than she thought. Jessica pushed through the heavy double doors, she was about to casually walk in, but she heard someone yelling someone older in fact.

She peered closer from the corner; she saw domonic, and Jake standing together with a bunch of guys. 'Maybe they are in trouble.' She thought. Their faces told it all.

"I mean how the hell did you lose to Ridgeway? A baby team! You couldn't even dodge those mother fuckers!" the coach yelled.

The boys only looked down.

"If Daniel passed the ball to Jake we would have won! But no! You passed it to butterfingers here!" he pointed at another boy.

Jessica thought his accusations were unfair.

"We beat them before coach, maybe they upgraded their skills." The voice came from Domonic.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the coach turned to Domonic.

"I mean, after we found out who we were going against, we thought practice wasn't that serious. That we were going to beat them anyway. I mean it is kind of your fault why we lost." Domonic stated fearlessly.

The coach got red with anger. A few whispers erupted from the group, some even snickered.

"You've made your bed Bell, just remember that. The rest of you, from now on every Tuesday and Thursday evening you are to report to the gym. For practice, thanks to your teammate." The coach gave a chuckle and walked away.

The other boys looked at Domonic angrily.

"Great, the rest of my week is taken because of you." Jake said.

Jessica emerged from the corner, with a face of worry.

"hey." She greeted.

Domonic merely walked away.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"I haven't heard from you all day, are you ok?" she asked.

Jake smiled, put his arm over her shoulder and walked with her toward the doors. "I'm not so great, now that I only have 2 free days of the week now."

Jessica stared into his blue-green eyes. "But it's not a big deal." He finished.

"Well, Lexus is throwing me a birthday party at some stupid night club. Saying she invited everyone." Jessica mumbled. They reached Jake's car.

"Yeah, I got an invite. I heard that club was awesome." Jake smiled.

"I don't think it's really that great" Jessica rolled her eyes. Why did everyone think that, that new club was the place to be?

* * *

><p>Sabrina stubbornly banged on Tatum's door, refusing ignorance. Tatum ran over to the door expecting her pizza, but instead it was a whore. She crossed her arms over her chest.<p>

"What do you want?" Tatum asked.

"How come everyone got an invite except for me?" Sabrina asked.

Tatum rolled her eyes, "I don't think you noticed but, nobody likes you!" She removed her arms. "Besides I invited Domonic and told him he could bring a guest."

"We broke up." Sabrina scowled.

"Well then we'll see you on the poles then." Tatum slammed the door in her face and walked away.

* * *

><p>The night of the party finally came; Lexus and Tatum anxiously ran around the room, picking up accessories, perfumes, makeup, jewelry, and shoes for the birthday girl. While Jessica was fully dressed in the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror. How different she looked with just an outfit. She still had the gutsy feeling she couldn't shake off. Jessica deeply exhaled. The image of the stupid club ad had her going nuts, and for what?<p>

"Jess!" someone yelled from outside.

Jessica pushed away the nervous thoughts and opened the door.

"We have an hour to make you look hot!" Lexus said with excitement.

Jessica only smiled, she never wanted the party in the first place, but she surly appreciated it.

Tatum placed Jessica on the chair and worked her magic. Swiping the soft brushes across her skin, adding different shades and hues on her eyelids, drawing bold and tiny lines under her eyes, and finishing it with a dark, fresh coat of mascara. Jessica opened her eyes feeling like a different person. Lexus gasped at her best friend's work of art, she quickly snapped a picture within a second.

"I got her lips!" Lexus volunteered. Tatum nodded and went over to the amour filled with earrings and necklaces.

Lexus quickly brushed a layer of lip gloss on Jessica. "So I heard that Sabrina came over to your house."

"She was begging for an invite." Tatum laughed. "I hope she knows that people do remember her going after taken guys."

"Slut" Lexus whispered.

This gossip was too new for Jessica. "What happened between you two?"

"It was so last year." Tatum said as she untangled some necklaces. "I just walked in my room and found my boyfriend inside her, nothing serious."

Jessica gasped.

"Yeah I heard your brother was also involved with her, you better protect Jake tonight." Lexus warned.

Jessica nodded, trying not to believe that her own brother slept with such a girl, Lexus pulled out a pair of shoes for her. Jessica pulled them on.

"When Jake sees you, I bet that you will lose for virginity tonight." Tatum smiled.

"I put money on that." Lexus laughed.

A few minutes later, the girls climbed into Tatum's mustang convertible, heading to that last party they will ever go to.

* * *

><p>Ok I promise the next chapter is where the deaths come in!<p>

Thanks for reading!


End file.
